She's Still Mine
by Simply Contradicting
Summary: "I guess love has no distance for us two." Songfic; ScorpiusxRose


**AN: My first Harry Potter fanfic! and I kinda rushed through this one so please help me improve by reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song this was based on.**

* * *

><p>She ran her pale fingers through his silver hair as she gave him one final hug before he left on his way – to America. Scorpius, being twenty and a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, took upon Muggle Studies in his years. He was in the House of Ravenclaw and was very curious about their lives, and how they lived without magic. He was now going to head to the University of Princeton, very far away from London. Of course she was devastated. She wouldn't be able to see her beloved for a long time.<p>

Rose was also a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Ravenclaw as well. Instead of Muggle Studies, she took Healing in the Medical field and was now currently working in St. Mungo's. So being separated from her boyfriend Scorpius was a big thing. That big jerk of hers didn't want to apparate there because he wanted to go "the muggle way"

"I can't believe you're leaving…" her hot tears streamed down her face as she talked.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I hope that it's soon," he wiped her tears, and smiled so she could smile back. He kissed her goodbye, and was on his way. All the while, Rose was thinking; _I never thought I'd have to leave your side… This distance…_

_It's only physically but know that you will be on my mind__  
><em>_Twenty-four hours at a time__  
><em>_Cause in my eyes, you were mine__  
><em>

_Bloody Hell! _Scorpius thought. Rose couldn't get out of his mind. He's struggling with his school work. His muggle roommate was well, a muggle! He couldn't put his pictures so it moves; he charmed them all so they stay frozen. He couldn't owl anyone often; a strict "NO PETS ALLOWED" sign was in a bulletin outside his dorm. How stupid these muggles are, owls are a necessity! _How will I contact her? _Then a thought came across his mind as he fumbled on a piece of parchment.

_`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
><em>_No matter where you go, I won't be very far__  
><em>_Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are__  
><em>_Cause love has no distance baby__  
><em>_No, not when it comes to you and me_

_Hm… How shall I write this? Oh! Got it!_

Dear Rose,

How are you? I know It's been a while, these muggles don't allow owls here. But I hope this gets to you. It's hard going out of school grounds often, so I'll owl you when I have time. Muggles are really fascinating! They have these electronic devices that let you contact people through these rectangular mixture of glass and metal! It's very "Mind blowing" as Americans say it. I miss you very much. Everyone here enjoys my accent for some reason; they say they never heard a voice like mine ever. Studies are going great, and instead of "O" being the best grade, here the best grade is an "A+"! I love you, and again, I miss you very much, and remember, I'll always be by your side in your heart, even if I'm not there physically.

Love,

Scorpius

Scorpius then put the letter in the envelope, left school grounds for a bit, walked to the nearest empty street and summoned his owl which was hiding around. He attached the letter to his furry little bird, and watched it fly away.

_See, she wrote me a letter, said the weather wasn't better__  
><em>_But she said that she was doing fine__  
><em>_"I want to see you face to face", that's what she wrote to me that day__  
><em>_And I knew that it was all a sign_

Three weeks later, Scorpius came across a letter on his table, from Rose. He smiled. Scorpius was looking forward to her reply. "Hm…Where's her owl? Oh well." He opened the letter and read its contents.

Dear Beloved Scorpius,

I'm doing fine. It's so stressful here in St. Mungo's! So many patients to take care of and Albus is whining so much! I can't believe he's twenty and can't hold down a job. Seriously, his father is The-Boy-Who-Lived! That has to count for something at least! But no, people are too afraid to hire him, thinking he's like his older brother who blows everything up if he has the chance. It's so frustrating! Anyways, we need to talk. I want to see you face-to-face. This distance…

-Rose

_Shit. Why does she need to talk to me face to face? _Scorpius replied in one word;_ "Why?"_

_`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`time skip three years-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'  
><em>_So I'm going through these boxes, my life's gone off track__  
><em>_It's been three years, she hasn't written back__  
><em>_But in my eyes, she's still mine_

It's been three years, and he's finally going back to the Wizarding World. No muggle life anymore. Scorpius was happy, in those three years he didn't go home for summer break, he rented his own place and made muggle friends. They took him to Amusement Parks, and magic shows, which he thought was interesting since he knew this magic was not at all real magic. But he felt a void. Rose. She never replied after that "Why?" and he always sent her letters. But he still loved her, and he knew she would feel the same.

_-`-`-`-`-`-`  
><em>_And I know it sounds so stupid to be waiting this long__  
><em>_But I'm still in love, and I know I'm not wrong__  
><em>_Cause in my eyes, she was mine_

_-1-1-1-1-1-  
><em>Scorpius arrived at his loft. There he had pictures of every one of his friends, wizard or muggle. But what he didn't fully notice since he was already tired and sleepy, was that there in the kitchen was Rose Weasley.

"Oh hey Rose," Scorpius was on his way to his room. Then he stopped, turned around and screamed "ROSE?" Scorpius leaped on to her, kissed her on the lips and smiled.

"Scor…" Tears of joy were on her freckled face. "I missed you…"

"Why didn't you reply to my letters?" He frowned.

"I never got the time, and when I did, I didn't know what to say… I was scared we wouldn't last, but look at us, we're here and still love each other," Rose grinned.

"_I guess love has no distance for us two."_

_-``-`-`-`-`-`  
><em>_No matter where you go, I won't be very far__  
><em>_Cause in my head I'll be right there where you are__  
><em>_Cause love has no distance baby__  
><em>_No, not when it comes to you and__ me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By the way, the song was She Was Mine by AJ Rafael and Jesse Barrera. Look it up on youtube!<strong>


End file.
